


The Kind of Thing that We were Showing

by locketofyourhair



Category: Glee
Genre: Character of Color, Community: kink_bingo, F/M, military/uniforms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-28
Updated: 2011-06-28
Packaged: 2017-10-20 20:03:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/locketofyourhair/pseuds/locketofyourhair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for <a href="http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/"><b>kink_bingo</b></a>, prompt uniforms/military. <b>Both characters are underage, but above the age of consent</b></p>
    </blockquote>





	The Kind of Thing that We were Showing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**kink_bingo**](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/), prompt uniforms/military. **Both characters are underage, but above the age of consent**

Tina has _outfits_. It is one of Mike's favorite things about her, after her awesomeness and her smile. And how pretty she is, and how she'll call him just before bed and sing to him. And her eyes.

Okay, so there are a hundred things about Tina he loves more, but he really loves her outfits. She has school girl stuff, uniforms and sailor moon stuff, and big hooped skirts like a French princess. He likes watching her pick out her clothes for the next day, the way she tries on clothes in pieces, all that bare skin.

His favorite, though, is the military jacket. It's black with red piping, boned on the inside so her back is perfectly straight, her breasts held up. The jacket needed a shirt beneath it, to hide her cleavage.

But when she's only wearing the jacket and soft black panties, when they are alone in her house, she doesn't wear the shirt. She doesn't need to be modest. She stands there as tall as possible. She has a captain's hat on her bed post, some souvenir from a boat trip she took with her parents. The hat is white with a gold braid, and it doesn't match the jacket.

He puts it on her dark hair anyway, saluting her with his other hand. She arches up and her breasts are there, and his pulse speeds up.

"May I touch you, ma'am?" he asks, voice teasing. He pulls his hands behind his back, back as straight as he can make it.

She grins before schooling her face stern. "Captain," she says. "And you may, soldier."

"Oh captain, my captain," he says, and he touches her exposed skin, pretending she doesn't groan. She doesn't share his infatuation with pretentious movies, but he's had her watch enough of them to get the reference.

"That's kind of creepy," she says. "Am I Robin Williams in this scenario, because I'm not cool with that."

He bends down to suck a mark onto the mound of her breast. "Make it up to you?" he asks, and his voice is already husky, dark.

She slaps his cheek lightly. "Make it up to me how, soldier?"

"Sorry ma'am, captain," he murmurs and he falls to his knees. He can't see her nipples through the thick fabric of her jacket.

She's turned on though. He thinks. He hopes. Sometimes it’s hard to tell with Tina, and that’s just hotter than anything.

Tina pushes him forward, so his mouth is above the waistband of her panties, just a little skin of flesh between the jacket and her underwear, and she strokes his ear, her nails catching on the shell of it. “I think you can find something to do,” she says, and he knows.

He can’t do all he likes here on his knees--this is still a little too new and a little too clumsy, and he always ends up tripping her--but he can reach enough, licking the fabric of her panties and sliding his fingers under the elastic.


End file.
